The objective of this study is to define the safety & toxicity of synthetic Melan-A, gp100, and tyrosinase peptide immunization together with the immunologic adjuvant MF-59 in patients with measurable metastatic melanoma. It will also determine whether immunization with Melan-A, gp100 and tyrosinase peptides plus MF59 induces a measurable delayed-type hypersensitivity (DTH) response in vivo.